


Pirate Treasure

by distantstarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Halloween again and like the dutiful brother he was Mycroft was taking Sherlock out to get candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock didn’t actually want the sweets, he just wanted to dress up as a pirate.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77564) by cloudmelon. 



Mycroft had several classes to prepare for but some things were more important than top grades. Gravely he adjusted his eye-patch and looked at his little brother. Sherlock was only seven, but so precocious that he kept Mycroft charmed even though the lad was more than a handful. Their parents were both away a good deal of the time as they lectured at universities all over the country and left their sons in the capable hands of a team of nannies. None of them understood how to handle Sherlock though and Mycroft noticed his small brother was often quite lonely and very bored with the entertainments provided to others his age. This was why he was wearing an eye-patch and preparing to go trick-or-treating despite the fact that he didn’t eat sweets. Sherlock was adorable in his little hat, vigorously waving around the cardboard sword Mycroft had made and painted for him.

Sherlock had his big felt hat jammed onto his curls, and was wearing a red coat with gold braid that was so large that he and Mycroft together could wear if he chose. His skinny little legs stuck out of his shorts and his leather shoes were scuffed despite the many admonitions he’d received to be careful. “Come _on_ Mycroft, all the good candy is going to be gone! I need to have a sample of everything for my report!”

Mycroft rolled his eyes but took his little brother’s hand and led him to the large car that waited for them. They drove until they left the estate and came to a series of neighborhoods that were rich in home-made decorations. Sherlock was nearly quivering with excitement. There were loads of kids everywhere so Mycroft let his brother run ahead to knock on doors and make the time-honored demand for candy. Sherlock had just finished obtaining a candy-apple from a smiling older woman when he was met half-way down the path by a small group of much larger children. Mycroft began to walk over swiftly when the largest one wrenched the treat out of Sherlock’s hand and pushed his little brother down.

Suddenly there was an angry shout and the candy-thief was on the ground holding his nose, “I told you to watch yourself Charlie! He’s just a kid; go get your own candy!” Sherlock was being defended by a small boy even smaller than Mycroft’s little brother but he was nearly vibrating with anger and his little fist was curled up. Mycroft noticed that even though he was smaller he was probably older than Sherlock by at least a year; his brother was quite tall for his age just as this boy was small for his.

Sherlock stood up, rubbing his chest where he’d been pushed, “Thank you.” he said gravely. The other boy was wearing a red kerchief around his head and he had a small plush bird taped to his shoulder, a paper belt around his waist and like Sherlock, a card-board sword. His little pants were raggedly cut off at the knees and it was obvious he’d made his costume himself. Sherlock looked excited, “You’re a pirate, just like me!”

“Well I’m just a regular pirate, you’re obviously the Captain.” the boy was so serious and Mycroft bit back a smile when he offered his hand, “I’m John Watson. Pleased to meet you Captain.”

“Sherlock Holmes. You can be my first mate if you want.”

“Alright. Do you live around here Sherlock? I haven’t seen you before.”

“No we live somewhere else but no one hands out candy where I live. My brother had to drive me here where people know Halloween is important.”

“That’s terrible! Well you can come here any time you want. I live right over there and I love to play, would you come play with me sometime?”

“You want to be my friend?” Sherlock sounded dumbfounded.

John was nodding vigorously, “I’ve never ever met another pirate _and_ you’re a captain so it’s very important that we become friends or I’ve got no one to be best mate for.”

“I’m not really a pirate captain.” admitted Sherlock.

John looked downcast for only a moment, “We can still be friends right? I can’t be your best pirate mate but I can be your best friend, what about that?”

They shook on it. Sherlock led John over, “Mycroft this is my best friend John. You’ll need to learn his address because I have to come back and play pirates with him. We can probably play other games too.”

“Oh yes, I have a babysitter after school because mum and dad both work but Greg is really nice. Your brother can visit with him while we play! He’s studying to become a detective!”

“Really! A detective? I wanted to be a detective before I decided to become a pirate.” John nodded at the obvious wisdom of that choice.

“I think he has to start as a policeman officer but he said he wants to detect things to help people. He’s right over there. He’s standing beside my sister Harry, she’s the one dressed like a kitty cat.” There was a small girl with kitty ears and a furry outfit looking bored and holding a half-full bag of candy. She was next to an older teen dressed in black jeans and a leather coat, his hair was short dark and spiky. Mycroft felt his heart flutter. He looked like the proverbial bad boy he was never supposed to speak to, “She’s mad because her girlfriend didn’t dress the same. Harry likes girls more than she likes boys. Greg likes both just like me.”

Mycroft wasn’t sure this was an appropriate conversation for small boys to be having and stepped in to say something but Sherlock just said, “Mycroft likes boys more than he likes girls so that makes sense that your sister is the same way. It evens things up. I don’t like anyone.”

“You like me though right?”

“Well you’re my best friend. I think having to like you is the law.” both boys nodded sagely at one another and Mycroft had to bite back a laugh. John and Sherlock held hands and led Mycroft over for introduction.

“Greg Lestrade, pleased to meet you Mycroft. That’s quite the name, Sherlock too. Not from this side of town are you?” Greg winked at Mycroft who felt his cheeks heat. Greg was very handsome, his eyes warm and brown. He was looking very hard at Mycroft and a huge smile broke out, “Well, I guess we’ll be getting to know one another a lot better now that John’s made a best friend.”

“John seems like a very good boy, Sherlock will enjoy his company, I’m sure.” said Mycroft politely.

“Oi aren’t you a posh one. Well no matter. You ride motorbikes Mycroft?” Greg was smiling again and raised his eyebrows when Mycroft shook his head, “Well I’ll take you for a ride sometimes, as a reward for being such a good big brother.” another wink accompanied the offer and Mycroft’s whole head turned red. Greg beamed. “Go on boys, go get more candy. Harry go on, Clara will come back soon enough and you can share your treats with her then.”

Sherlock and John ran off hand in hand again with Harry trailing reluctantly after them. Mycroft decided not studying for exams was worth it because he spent the next hour being flirted with by the most handsome and charming boy he’d ever met. By the time the driver returned to pick them up Greg had gotten Mycroft’s number and their address, promising to bring John by for a playdate as soon as he got permission from the Watson parents.

Later that night Mycroft was finishing the latest chapter of Treasure Island when a very sleepy Sherlock said, “I think I love John. He’s my best friend. Do you love Greg?”

“It’s a little too soon to decide Sherlock. You should wait to get to know John a bit better, just like I’ll wait to get to know Gregory better.”

“No it's not. I know. I love John and he loves me. We decided because we’re best friends it was okay.” Sherlock’s eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing. “This was the best day ever Mycroft. I’ve never had a friend.”

“I know Sherlock. Sleep now. I’ll take you to see your John tomorrow.” promise made Sherlock finally allowed himself to be lulled to sleep. Mycroft privately agreed with his little brother. Today was the best day ever and tomorrow might be even better. With a smile and a contented heart Mycroft Holmes let himself go to bed for the night, exams forgotten because he had a tall dark haired boy with warm brown eyes to dream of.


End file.
